


Bonersaurus

by InnocentPen90



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Embarrassment, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding from the Indominus, Gray and Zach catch some rest. Gray sleeps in Zach’s lap, but something happens to the older boy he didn’t quite intend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonersaurus

They had found a bit of safety in a thatch of trees that seemed older than Methuselah. Thick, deep roots supporting equally thick trunks. The trees had grown into a network around each other, making a solid barrier for anything short of a panicked herd of Ankylosaurus, which thankfully had passed. Zach collapsed on the ground and pulled a trembling Gray into his lap. Right now, he’d hold his baby brother just to ensure he was alright. He choked down a sob of relief, he’d managed to keep Gray alive. Without jostling Gray who was panting slightly, he wiped some sweat off his brow and tried to get into a more comfortable position.

Now that there was no immediate threat of being eaten by a walking tank with steak knives for teeth and claws, Zach was feeling horribly tired. However he was too keyed up to sleep. But, soon the older boy dozed off, unknowingly joining his brother in slumberland.

_It was so nice of Tara to invite me over for “Christmas” thought Zach. He was currently lying on her bed watching her tease herself with a couple of fingers. The sight of it had him teasing himself as he slowly worked his way to an orgasm. She always put on the best shows. He still remember the day she’d come to the locker rooms after the soccer match, flipped up her skirt and revealed her pussy. He had a hard time showering without the boys noticing his big problems. Apparently having worked herself up enough, Tara crawled over to the teen boy, wrapping slim fingers around Zach erection, she pumped a couple of times, sending a spurt of precum sliding out of his slit. She generously spread his essence over his cock head and positioned him at her entrance. She slowly sank down upon his member, warming it up, hard inch by hard inch. She started moving on him, leaning forwards on his body rolling her hips, it was Zach’s idea of heaven as he closed his eyes. Zach wished he could have lasted long, but that would not be, within five minutes of feeling Tara’s tight heat, he was ready to cum. As quick as possible, got off him, leaning on his thighs as he came. Soon his pubes were matted with his boy juice and her weight was becoming uncomfortable. He pushed at her trying to get Tara off but then she moaned, “Zach stooop. I wanna sleep more.”_

_She did it in such a perfect impression of Gray that his eyes snapped open…_

…and the tree trunks were revealed to him. He gave a confused look, wondering where his girlfriend could be. Then realisation struck him and his horrified face snapped down to see his baby brother lying on his thighs, next to a rather big wet spot in his jeans. Gray’s sleepy eyes met his as he got up. He was soon curled into his brother’s side, not before asking, “Zach, did you pee you pants?”

Zach blushed bright red and refused to say anything, getting up and rushing off to find a stream to clean himself in.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have a sequel. Let me know if you'd like one :)
> 
> Please leave a review if you spot and grammatical or spelling mistakes. I do not use a beta.


End file.
